


Goodbye

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatXena is dead and her friends want her back.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG (I think) 
> 
> Timeline: Following a Friend in Need II
> 
> Summary: Xena is dead and her friends want her back 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 
> 
> Notes: I didn’t care for the shows ending.

As she gazed ahead over the horizon she said goodbye to her friend once again. She watched the ship as is skimmed over the ocean, away from her forever. Her spirit, all that was left of the once great warrior was left behind, this time for good.  
  
With in a blink of the eye she had left the ocean cliff and returned to the underworld. This was a place where spirits were sent to stay until the decision was made of what to do with them. So this is where she would stay until her eternal fate was decided.  
  
As she sat on a rock she stared into a crystal pool. Her thoughts ran back over her life and what she had done with it. Everything kept coming back to him. If she had not met him, but that wasn’t fair for if she hadn’t met him she would have never known the bard, her best friend, her soul mate. No she could blame no one but her self for this. She caused the pain that brought this punishment. She would finish this out. Her heart ached to see Gabrielle again, but nothing happened.   
  
She didn’t know how long she had been there, maybe a week, maybe a year, or maybe a century. Time had no meaning here. You were trapped with the inner demons you created and had to deal with them. She had stopped feeling sorry for herself and accepted responsibility for her actions. She also figured out she had to stay dead until every last soul was reborn onto the earth. She knew she had a long wait and would never see her precious bard, her daughter, or even him again. Her thoughts of that God were a lot more frequent now. She was sure he could not hear her thoughts so she thought about him all the time. She missed his touch, his smell, and his laugh, just everything about him. The more she mulled their time together over she realized that he must have loved her and she was too stupid or blind to see it before. Now that regret haunted her all the time. If she had accepted his proposal she wouldn’t be here now and the souls would have been redeemed by her the Goddess. Boy she really messed this up.  
  
Back in Greece…………………………………………………………………….  
  
Gabrielle arrived at the port exhausted and weary. During her travel home she had made some big decisions pertaining to her best friend. She knew now that Xena was not allowed to accompany her back. She felt her spirit being pulled back as she left Japa. She had to get Xena back somehow and right now the only person she could think of to help was Ares. She was not looking forward to this. He would be mad because she had burned Xena’s body and now only had an urn of ashes left. This would certainly make it harder to bring her back.  
  
The bard traveled to the closest temple to Ares. Priests met her as she entered and told the God was not accepting visitors or any offerings today. She would have to come back later. “Get out of my way priest or you may not live to regret it. I need to see him NOW! Tell him it is about his Warrior Princess.” The bard yelled at the man. The young man turned and reentered the main temple. He had only seen a temper like that once, the same crazy look in that girls eyes, that time was when the Warrior Xena was here not too long ago. If this message pertained to Xena then he had better get it to Ares right away or there would be a fate worse than death to look forward to.  
  
"Lord Ares, I am sorry to disturb you." began the priest bowing with his eyes to the floor in a shaky voice. Ares had been in a very bad mood for months now.   
  
"Then you had better leave before I decide to turn you to a pile of ashes." said the War God coldly. He was too busy for this interruption. He had three wars going, and not well, and he still could not locate his beloved Warrior. She has to be her somewhere, why can't I locate her, he thought to himself.  
  
"Lord Ares, there is a woman here demanding to see you, she says she has news of the Warrior Princess." The priest said shaking in his shoes. He had never see the God like this.  
  
"Well then by all means bring her in before I change my mind" replied Ares with a change in tone. He sensed Gabrielle in the outer room now, but where was Xena.  
  
Gabrielle entered the room. She looked tired and beat through. In her hands she held Xena's Chakarm and an urn. A sudden chill ran down Ares Neck. No this couldn't be, the thought.  
  
Before he could say a word the bard began "Ares, Xena is dead and I want her back. She gave her life to save 40,000 souls and now suffers in the underworld of Japa." Gabrielle said this in a whispered tired voice and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Ares stood staring in shock at the words the bard had spoke. He watched her fall to the floor. He walked over and picked her up. He carried her to a couch in the room and waited for her to wake up. He healed the wounds she had suffered in battle. And he waited.  
  
Some 2 hours later Gabrielle stirred to reality. She looked around and was met with Ares cold stare. Looking into his deep brown orbs for the first time deeply she could see why Xena was entranced by him at times.  
  
"Now Gabrielle, what is this about Xena and how can I help you bring her back?" Ares laid his cards down and let the bard take the lead.  
  
Through out the evening Gabrielle retold the story of Japa and what had happened. When finished she looked toward Ares and saw a single tear fall. He did love Xena, who knew the God of War could love. Maybe she had been wrong about him all along.  
  
"We have to get her back, but she won't coming willingly, how do you purpose I do this deed without disturbing the balance in the world" Ares stated.  
  
"I purpose you fulfill your offer to her whether she likes it or not. Give her the ambrosia and make her your Goddess. If I can not have her with me then she should be with you. She balances you out. She will bring peace through justice in Greece and fulfill her rightful destiny. " "Please Ares, I have never asked you for anything, and this I ask for Xena. I know now that she loves you and that I have stood in the way of that. I will not stop what was meant to be again. Just bring her back to the living. I don't.....know what they are doing to her soul." Gabrielle finished gushing in tears. Surprisingly the God of War held her in his arms until the tears stopped.  
  
He lifted her chin and looked the bard in the eyes "I will do this for Xena. She refused my help, but she is wrong that she should pay for these souls. It was a girl that caused all of this, her name was, was, what the hell was that name, oh yeh Kami."  
  
Gabrielle stared in disbelief " That was the name of the spirit that convinced Xena to follow through on this."  
  
"Yes, I imagine so, this way this girl doesn't have to atone for her sins against the souls." "We will right this wrong, but I have an offer for you. With no God for the Amazons to follow, would like the position?" Ares stated this question with a devious grin on his face.  
  
"You would offer me this, but why?" asked Gabrielle. A little stunned at the offer.  
  
"I offer it for two reasons, One it will be easier to bring Xena back with another God's help, and two it will make the decision to stay easier for Xena if she knew you would always be with her. I don't do this for unselfish reasons, I want her back, I want her as my wife, and I think she will agree if you are a Goddess before she has to make that decision." said Ares. " You know she is always worried about you and will want to keep an eye on you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Ares held out his hand and a goblet appeared “Drink this and we will get Xena back.”  
  
Without even thinking about it Gabrielle agreed. Before her a goblet appeared filled with a shinny reddish liquid. Again without contemplating the outcome she greedily drank the beverage down. When she finished she felt a rush of power through her body. Gone were the ragged warrior clothes. They were replaced with the finest Amazon clothing. A leather skirt that rested high on her thigh complimented with a matching short bikini top. The leather was adorned with Amazon symbols. At the same time her mind was filled with knowledge she couldn't learn in 100 lifetimes. She then knew what Ares and she must do. She turned to Ares "Let's go get Xena!" and in a flash of red and blue they were gone. In a matter of moments they were back in Japa.   
  
“We need to find her soul. Where do we begin?” asked Gabrielle.  
  
“Hold on to me, I know where she is now, I can feel her.” said Ares “But I must warn you the longer we stay from our realm the weaker we will become, we must hurry.”  
  
Again they disappeared into thin air with a flash of blue and red. They appeared at the entrance to the Japa Underworld. It was guarded by two men.  
  
“You are not welcome here Gods of Greece. Leave NOW!” said the warrior to the right of Ares. “You have someone that belongs to me. She has a debt to pay in my land not here.” stated Ares with a look of boredom. He glanced to Gabrielle, “Follow my lead” he whispered.  
  
“Who would we have that you would want?” asked the guard.  
  
“A spirit by the name of Xena. She has to atone for deeds she has done in Greece against not only my worshipers, but also that of the Goddess of The Amazons.” said Ares  
  
At this the guard turned his attention to Gabrielle. “Um, Yes she has committed the murder of most of my tribes. She has to be punished.” stated Gabrielle. She wasn’t used to lying on the spot like this.  
  
“Well the one you call Xena has to atone for many crimes here as well.” started the guard again. “She has murdered 40,000 souls and must stay here until they have come full circle. It is her punishment. You may come back for her, oh say in about 200 years. That will be a blink of an eye for you two.” finished the guard.  
  
“Oh I don’t think so” said Ares. “I didn’t not travel here to leave without her, now step aside or you will regret it.”  
  
“What can you do to us we are already dead.” stated the other guard   
  
“There are much worse fates then death, trust me.” said Gabrielle with an evil smile spreading across her lips.  
  
The guards visibly shuddered at the coldness of the Goddess before them and decided what would a little visit hurt. They couldn’t take her soul from her without a body to travel in.  
  
“Fine you may visit her, but that is all.” said the 1st guard “now pass though but be warned you have only an hour to talk then you will be sent back to Greece and not allowed to come back for 200 years.”  
  
“Let’s Go!” said Ares and he grabbed Gabby by the hand an pulled her though the portal.  
  
They appeared on the other side. They looked around. Barren rocks with small pools of crystal blue water everywhere. They searched the room until finally Ares caught site of Xena. She was sitting by herself in deep meditation. “There she is” he whispered to Gabby “we have to hurry there is not much time left” They ran over to the spot where Xena was sitting.  
  
“Xena, Destroyer of Nations, I have come to speak to you on matters of utmost importance” began Ares. Xena looked up as if waking from a dream. There they were. The two people she had been thinking of. Ares had found her, he always did, Gods did he look good. Her eyes turned to Gabrielle. There was something different about her, not just her clothing, a power was emulating from her. “You’re a Goddess?” she asked in surprise, not only because of the question, but that her voice still worked.  
  
“We have come to save you. Don’t argue we don’t have time. You can come with me know and stay with me or you can rot here for another 200 years and miss everything again.” Gabrielle whispered as she felt tears building up.  
  
“You did this to her Ares. Is this some sort of sick new game to get me back? Make my best friend a Goddess and I have no choice but to join you.” Xena said coldly as her eyes locked with Ares.  
  
“No she made the decision on her own….she wanted you back and this is the only way…I needed another God to fight our way out of here if necessary and I knew you wouldn’t take this unless you had good cause .” He held out the ambrosia. “What is your answer? Do we do this the easy way or the **hard** way?” with the last he winked at her.  
  
“What am I supposed to do about the souls I am responsible for, take them back with me?” Xena retorted with a smart ass tone.  
  
“You are not the one responsible for them, some little twit name Kami is” he sighed as he saw Xena’s eyes fill in disbelief “she tricked you to escape the punishment she deserved. The Gods of Japa are aware of this, but don’t care as long as someone pays for the crimes. Now take this we don’t have time to argue, our powers are being drained the longer we stay.” With that he held the ambrosia out again.  
  
“Please Xena, Please take it and let’s get out of here” Gabrielle begged.  
  
Just then Ares noticed the guards coming to escort them out. He took Xena’s hand and pressed the ambrosia in her palm. “We have company.”  
  
Ares and Gabrielle turned to face the guards.   
  
“You’re time is up and you must now leave” stated the guard simply. “We have consulted our Gods and they do not think you have a plausible claim on this one and your request is denied now and forever. NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!” screamed the guard.  
  
Just as Ares and Gabrielle were getting ready to engage the guards a bright light of purple shards filled the room. Ares turned to look and there was his Goddess in all her full glory and alive. Gone were her well worn leathers. She was wearing a long leather dress with slits all the way up to her upper thighs. She had a golden breast plate that bared the symbols or war and peace. She was the Goddess of War and Peace the bringer of peace to a land lost in chaos. At her side was her beloved Chakaram. The top of her dress was held in place by two thin straps that criss crossed down her back. Her arms bared golden gauntlets and in her eyes she now bore the knowledge of Athena. She would fill the void left by the twilight.  
  
The guards dropped their weapons and ran to get help.   
  
“Well if we are going we better leave as soon as possible” she said with the voice of authority that Ares loved.  
  
They vanished from the land of Japa, leaving behind them a very pissed of Kami who would have to take responsibility for her crimes and several very angry Gods for being fooled.  
  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” shrieked the new Goddess. She stared down in disbelief at her new attire. This was going to take some getting used to. As if by thought the clothing disappeared and was replaced with her well-known leather outfit. Feeling a little more like herself she now turned her attention toward her best friend.  
  
“Xena before you start there is something you need to understand. Ares did not manipulate me in anyway to do this, it was the only choice.” Gabrielle hoped this would help ease the shock for her friend.  
  
Before Xena could say anything it was Ares who now spoke up “Well ladies it has been a pleasure, but I have wars to run and people to kill so I must take my leave. Practice up on your powers we have a meeting once a month on Olympus. You will be notified prior, and you are required to attend. Until then, Farewell Gabrielle Warrior Bard, Amazon Queen and now Amazon Goddess”. He bent low in a bow toward the bard. Upon rising he turned his attention to the now quiet Xena “My fair Xena, Destroyer of Nations, My Warrior Princess, Martyr for Japa and of Course Goddess of War and Peace I take leave of you also for now.” He bent low toward Xena and as he rose he whispered in her ear “later we will have to check out your new talents…..” Xena had a shocked look upon her face and went to slap him, but he disappeared into the night in a shimmer of blue shards laughing.  
  
Staring into the empty air Xena simply sighed. She turned to her friend. Oh why did she risk so much for me? Why couldn’t she just simply go on? “Gabrielle” Xena began “ I am not questioning your reasons, for I know them well, I am questioning your method of getting me back. If you had found out it was really Kami who should pay why not go back to Japa and speak to the priests? I am sure they would have helped.” Xena asked.  
  
“They wouldn’t hear of it. I already expressed my feelings about her and the priests simply said they had someone to punish and the Gods of Japa did not care as long as someone paid for the lost souls.” The bard sighed. “I came back to Greece and Ares was the first thought I had. I knew he would help because he truly loves you” she looked away from Xena’s crystal eyes and continued “ besides there was the bonus of the God hood to help the Amazons. I can do more for them has their Goddess then I could ever do as their Queen.” She looked up again at Xena waiting for a response.   
  
“Gabrielle you are my best friend, my soul mate and I should have trusted your instincts in this matter. I can’t go back to take away the pain, but perhaps you are right about using this gift to help. I mean it’s not like I am just the Goddess of War, there is that Peace element too.” She said with a small laugh. “ I am not angry, just startled at your choice. I am going to have to do some thinking about the last few hours. I want to be by myself for a while, if that is all right?” asked the Goddess shyly.  
  
“Of course silly, I have to check up on my Amazons. They are going to really flip when they check the new me out. Bye Xena see ya later!” With that the bard disappeared in a flash of red shards.  
  
Alone again, Xena had to get out of Ares Temple. Too many memories were here. She had to figure this transporting thing out. She remembered Ares saying it was just thinking about a place that could send you there. She began to think about home, but her mother wasn’t there any more and Eve was off on her mission. She then thought of a place, a place she hadn’t been for years, her brother’s tomb. In a moment she appeared inside the tomb. There was his resting-place. Then another thought arose; she could go to the underworld and see her brother, her mother, and her son. She could see them again. Her heart raced and she disappeared again, but this time appeared in the Underworld.  
  
When she appeared she began looking for Solan first. It didn’t take her long to find him playing with a group of children. He looked up “ Mother!” and ran into her waiting arms. “Mother what are you doing here? You are still alive.” solan asked. He looked up to his Mother with love pouring out of his eyes. He had longed to see her for sometime and was overjoyed she had finally come.  
  
“Solan, we have to talk.” Xena said. He hadn’t changed a bit. He was still the young man she had last seen so many years ago. “First I love you honey and Gods how I have missed you.” with that she hugged him up again. “Second, I am now the Goddess of War and Peace now so I can come and visit you often until you are reborn into the world.” She said the last holding her breath. She wasn’t sure how he would take the news.  
  
“Oh Mother I am so glad you came. My time is almost up here and I will return to the living soon.” “I had secretly hoped to be your child again, but I know now that it is a chance of fate that will come to be.” “I am just glad you are hear now.” Solan smiled up at his Mother. Wow my Mom is a Goddess. Wait till I tell the other kids.  
  
Xena and Solan walked for hours talking about everything. He confided that he had heard her when she talked to him from above. He said her words of love meant everything to him and he did not hate her in anyway for the way his life had went. Xena looked down at her son and knew he meant every word.  
  
She had to go now and still had not found her Brother or Mother. She asked Solan if he had seen them. “Oh, yes I did. My Uncle taught me many wonderful things and spoke of you constantly, but he returned to the living sometime ago, and well so had Grandmother. The only reason I am here is because I wouldn’t let go to the hope that you would come someday, but now I can.” With this he hugged his Mother again and turned and ran off to a group of friends to play.  
  
Xena watched him for a minute and then disappeared again.  
  
She reappeared on Olympus. She walked around thinking about everything that had come to be. Well at least her Mother and Brother were back among the living. She had faith she would see them again. “Is that all you are going to do, whine about the past, get on with it and enjoy the gift that was given” said a voice in her head. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD ARES!” Xena screamed. With that she felt an earthquake down below.  
  
“Careful, Careful. Your temper will destroy the world of the mortals instead of bringing the peace.” Ares said with a sly smile playing upon his lips. He took her in. Gods she was even more beautiful as a Goddess, if that were possible. Just as he was sure she would be. She would be his, and if she wouldn’t, he had eternity to chase her and he loved good game of chase, especially with his Warrior Princess.  
  
“Ares, I am sorry” began the Goddess. “this is just going to take some getting used to.” “Well I suppose there is no reason for us to play our game now, or is there?” she asked with a smile playing on her lips. Her crystal eyes were glinting with mischief.  
  
“That my dear is entirely up to you. Personally I don’t want to play cat and mouse any more, I just want to make love to you.” he said. “And to coin a phrase I heard down below _Make Love Not War_ , How is that for a shocker!?” he added with a smile.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me you fool” Xena whispered as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips found each other the sparks were unimaginable. Their love was still there, stronger then ever. Xena let herself release into it instead of fighting. She let the God of War take control, and loved every minute of it………………………………....  
  


The End


End file.
